callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grip
The , also known as "Foregrip", is an attachment in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It usually decreases recoil for weapons, although this is not always the case. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The grip attachment is available for all light machine guns and shotguns. It is unlocked when a player achieves 75 kills with a light machine gun, or 50 kills with a shotgun. Using the grip attachment will replace a player's tier one perk. The foregrip is best applied to LMG's, which all have good rates of fire and moderate recoil. The M249 SAW also receives a tighter hip-fire spread when using the Foregrip, lessening the need for Steady Aim. It is almost useless on the W1200, due to the W1200's low rate of fire permitting the centerspeed to counteract most of the recoil by default before the next shot. RPD Grip CoD4.png|The RPD with a Grip. Call of Duty: World at War The grip attachment is only available for the two shotguns, the Double-Barreled Shotgun and M1897 Trench Gun. It decreases weapon recoil just as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and as previously, replaces the player's tier one perk. Instead of the synthetic polymer pistol grip from Modern Warfare, foregrips are basically wooden handles, finished and fashioned into sticks that simply attach to the gun's handguard. With this attachment, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has a small wood handguard under the barrels rather than a vertical grip. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The foregrip attachment is available for LMGs and Shotguns in Multiplayer. For LMGs, the foregrip is the first attachment unlocked for completing the Marksman I. For shotguns (except the Ranger and the Model 1887 because they cannot accept a foregrip) it is unlocked for completing Marksman III. The Foregrip increases centerspeed for LMG's by 400, and by 500 for shotguns. Centerspeed allows the weapon to return to the center of the screen quicker after firing, and is the main factor fighting Recoil. The benefit the Foregrip gives is substantial, especially on shotguns, where the 500 centerspeed increase, as well as the low fire rate most shotguns have, usually makes recoil completely absent. It also reduces the switch to time of the AA-12, making the player switch to the shotgun faster. For this reason, it is one of the AA-12's best attachments on offer. The attachment, despite being less beneficial for LMG's, is much better applied on them. LMG's have more recoil problems than shotguns do as they fire much faster. As such, the addition of 400 centerspeed is a drastic increase on LMG's. Fast fire rate LMG's like the L86 LSW and M240 see the greatest of benefit from the Grip, as not only do those LMG's fire fast, but they also have slightly higher recoil per shot than most other weapons, making them quite inaccurate compared to other weapons. The AUG HBAR also receives great benefit from the Grip, as the AUG HBAR has 200 less centerspeed than all other LMG's by default. It still has 200 less centerspeed than all other LMG's when considering LMG's with the Grip, but the HBAR becomes considerably more accurate and has more centerspeed than all other non-LMG weapons in the game with the Grip. The RPD and the MG4 receive the least benefit from the grip, as those weapons are more accurate by default, but the accuracy increase is still welcomed. SCAR-H Grip Reloading MW2.png|SCAR-H with the Foregrip attachment, only seen in single player. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Grip attachment returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be mounted on the M60, the M14, the Stakeout, and every submachine gun except the MP5K. On the M60, M14, and the Kiparis, the Grip adds 200 centerspeed. All three of those weapons have either recoil or centerspeed problems, making the Grip well applied to those weapons. On the rest of SMG's that can equip the Grip, it adds 100 centerspeed. Out of such SMG's, the PM63 receives the most benefit, as it has a below average 1500 centerspeed. The Skorpion receives the least benefit, as it has 1700 centerspeed and tiny recoil numbers. On the Stakeout, the Grip adds 400 centerspeed, decreases the first raise time to 0.9 seconds versus 1.6, and the fire rate is increased to 71 RPM versus 63. The Stakeout receives by far the most numerical benefit of any weapon from the Grip, but the former two benefits are rarely applied. Still, the 8 RPM increase is very good on the Stakeout, constituting a rate of fire increase of about thirteen percent. The grip also makes an appearance in Zombies. It is gained as an attachment for both the Stakeout and the M14 after they have been Pack-a-Punched. ELITE Grip.png|The Grip seen from Call of Duty ELITE. AK-74u Grip reloading BO.png|Reloading the AK74u with Grip Uzi Grip BO.png|The Uzi with Grip, which is visually a stock Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The grip is attached to Simon "Ghost" Riley's SCAR-L and Sandman's M4A1. FMOK Ghost SCAR-L Grip.png|The Grip on Ghost's SCAR-L. FMOK Sandman M4A1 Grip.png|The Grip on Sandman's M4A1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign A Grip is equipped to Yuri's MP5 along with a Red Dot Sight and Suppressor in the mission "Stronghold". However, it isn't held as it is equipped, since the player's hand clips through it. Multiplayer The Grip makes its fifth appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It can be used exclusively on Shotguns and LMGs. The Grip increases a weapon's centerspeed by 25% and reduces the actual recoil per shot by 10%, again effectively lowering recoil for weapons. Also, with the new Kick Proficiency, players can combine the Grip with Kick to further decrease recoil. It is unlocked for shotguns at Weapon Proficiency Level 2 and LMGs at Weapon Proficiency Level 8. It should be noted that because the Grip doesn't affect gun kick, it does not provide as much recoil reduction as the Kick proficiency on weapons with high gun kick like the L86 LSW. The Grip provides much better recoil reduction than the Kick proficiency on weapons with low gun kick like the M60E4. It should also be noted that, if equipped on the KSG 12, reloading any shells apart from the first shell will take longer. Survival Mode Grip is functionally the same in Survival Mode and available for the same weapon groups. It is available from level 19 and costs $1250. It is highly recommended use this with all light machine guns, and fast firing shotguns, like the Striker and the AA-12. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Weapon level 3 (LMGs) Weapon level 6 (Assault Rifles) Weapon level 7 (SMGs) |used = All teams}} The Grip attachment, now known as the Fore Grip, returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unlike previous games, this attachment is available on all assault rifles, light machine guns, and submachine guns. The Grip's function in Black Ops II has been altered from past titles. It now adds +2% to all weapons' view kick centerspeed apart from the SMG category, to which it adds only +1.5%. The effect is significantly smaller than previous versions of the attachment, likely to balance it with the other available attachments. The Grip's recoil reduction stacks with the ACOG Scope (+2%) and the EOTech Sight (+1%), as well as with the increased centerspeed when firing in burst mode using Select Fire. M8A1 Grip reloading BOII.png|The Grip on the M8A1 seen during the reload. M8A1 Grip third person BOII.png|Third person view of the Grip on the M8A1. SCAR-H Third Person BOII.png|Grip attached to SCAR-H, in third person. Call of Duty Online The Foregrip returns in Call of Duty Online. The foregrip is available for all Assault Rifles, SMGs, LMGs and Shotguns with the exception of weapons with built in foregrips. The foregrip provides greater accuracy and reduced recoil. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The grip returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified as the Improved Grip. Exclusively to this game, instead of reducing recoil, it increases hip-fire accuracy (similarly to Steady Aim and Laser Sight from other games). The Weight Balance attachment decreases recoil instead. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The grip is seen attached to several allies' weapons; it also appears in the mission End of the Line with the player's Honey Badger. Multiplayer The Grip appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts' multiplayer. It reduces view kick by 10%. It is available on Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, and Shotguns, as well as being an integral attachment to the MR-28 Marksman Rifle. This makes the grip in Ghosts compatible with the most weapon classes and the most weapons in any single game thus far. It isn't as strong as it was in Modern Warfare 3 as there is no centerspeed increase with the grip, but the grip is still quite effective to reduce recoil per shot. This is especially evident on the Ameli, which suffers from a 30% recoil increase during the first three shots of a burst, and on any weapon with reduced recoil during the first portion of a burst. Extinction The Grip can be obtained from Search Piles in Extinction mode. Vepr Silencer Grip CoDG.png|Silenced Vepr with a foregrip. MR-28 reloading CoDG.png|The MR-28 with its integrated foregrip. MTAR Foregrip Render CODG.png MTAR Foregrip Render 2 CODG.PNG Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign The Foregrip returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In campaign it can be found on some weapons such as the Tac-19, the S-12 and the Pytaek. The ASM1 also features has a visible foregrip (identical to that of the Speakeasy supply drop variant from multiplayer), but it is only cosmetic. Mutltiplayer In multiplayer, the Foregrip can be mounted to all assault rifles, submachine guns (except the SAC3), shotguns (except the Blunderbuss and CEL-3 Cauterizer) and heavy weapons (except the XMG and Ohm). It decreases viewkick by 10% and increases centerspeed by 10% across all weapons. For most weapons, it is unlocked after ten kills while aiming down the sight. The attachment is also re-locked for non-DLC assault rifles, the EM1, and the EPM3 for every prestige, even through Master Prestige. The two effects the Foregrip gives makes recoil reduction quite significant in Advanced Warfare. The effect isn't as noticeable as it is in Modern Warfare 3, but as it can be applied to more weapons than not, the effect is commonly in use. Due to how easily acquired the attachment is as well, the Foregrip as a result is one of the most commonly used attachments in Multiplayer. Exo Survival The Foregrip is available in Exo Survival mode, where it can be attached to the aforementioned multiplayer weapons except submachine guns, the MK14 and the AE4. Bulldog Diplomacy AW.png|The Bulldog "Diplomacy" with a Foregrip. MP11 Grip reloading AW.png|Reloading the MP11 with a Foregrip attached. Call of Duty: Black Ops III The grip is once again available in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The foregrip reduces weapon recoil per shot by 7.5%, which makes it much more viable on weapons with higher recoil per shot such as the Man-O-War. It is less viable on weapons with low recoil per shot, such as the ICR-1. There are several different models available using the Gunsmith, although the differences are purely cosmetic. Gallery FFAR First Person Grip BO3.png|The FFAR with a Grip FFAR Gunsmith Model Grip BO3.png|Gunsmith model of the FFAR with a Grip Trivia General *Throughout the Call of Duty series, a handful of weapons can be found that have a grip attached even without any attachments. **In Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the M4A1 will always have a grip attached, unless an underbarrel attachment is equipped. Attaching FMJ to the M4A1 in Modern Warfare 2 will make the grip disappear; however, it is still held as if the grip was still attached. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Striker will always have a grip equipped, and the first person model will always have the left arm gripping it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AUG will always have a grip attached, and the model will always have the left arm gripping it, even though the grip attachment isn't available for the weapon. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the PM-9 has a uniquely shaped, built-in grip, but since the PM-9 is always held with one hand in first person view, it is never visually held. In Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the AE4, the Speakeasy variant of the ASM1, the MDL and Ohm have built-in grips which are only for aesthetic purposes. Grips can be equipped to the AE4 and ASM1 Speakeasy. *In all Call of Duty games, when the grip is attached while in third person view, it can be seen, but the gun will be held as if it didn't have one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's singleplayer, the AUG HBAR always has a grip attached to it, but it is not labeled as an attachment when picked up. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there is a SCAR-H with a foregrip in "The Pit". Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the PM63 is uniquely named "PM63 Folding Stock" in game when equipped with the Grip attachment. *In the game files exist two grips: "menu_mp_weapons_attach_grip" and "menu_mp_weapons_attach_grip_folding", both with the same image, possibly suggesting another grip type that was cut, or to match the functionality of the SMG grips. *All SMGs equipped with a grip will have a unique pick-up animation which differs from ones without it, excluding the AK-74U and PM63 of which its pick-up animation does not change with our without the Grip attachment. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the CM901 third person model and pickup icon have a foregrip, but the Create-a-Class picture and the first person model doesn't. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The grip for the Peacekeeper has a white theme. *The Grip for the M27 is much longer than other grips, and is rubberized. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Several weapons in Call of Duty: Ghosts do not change appearance with the foregrip attachment: **The FAD, MSBS, CBJ-MS, Vector CRB, M27 IAR and Ripper are always visually equipped with a foregrip (sometimes an angled one). **The Bizon, Bulldog and MTS-255 never visually have one. ru:Рукоятка Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Attachments